Nouveau Départ
by Barbie56
Summary: Alors qu'elle est à un tournant de sa vie, Addison revient sur les hommes qui ont compté dans sa vie...


_**Titre : **Nouveau Départ  
**Auteur :** Barbie  
**Date :** 16 juillet 2007  
**Fandom :** Greys'Anatomy/Private Practice  
**Genre : **court OS  
**Personnage :** POV Addison (ça paraît évident après les deux fandoms concernés LOL)  
**Rating :** K  
**Saison :** saison 3 pour Grey's Anatomy, pilote pour Private Practice  
_

_Reprise du concept développé pour Derek dans "Réflexion" _- .net/s/3198021/1/Reflexion_ -, en moins complexe je vous l'accorde, parce que bon, déjà y'en a pas autant à dire... mais bon, quand même, j'avais envie, j'ai commencé à tellement apprécier Addie pendant la saison 3 qu'elle avait bien le droit à son petit OS._

* * *

Au volant de son cabriolet rouge, Addison voit les kilomètres défiler.

Minutes après minutes, elle se rapproche de Seattle.

Le soleil est sur le point de disparaître. Une lumière rouge orangée illumine l'horizon. Il flotte dans l'air un vent légèrement humide qui lui fouette agréablement le visage.

Elle vient de vivre un tournant de sa vie, elle le sait. Ces quelques jours passés en compagnie de Noami et de Sam lui ont fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Il est temps pour elle de reprendre sa vie en main. Cesser de tout remettre à plus tard. Ne plus laisser le temps décider pour elle.

Addison a eu un mari.

Madame Derek Shepherd, il y a un an, c'était encore elle.

Et aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que les souvenirs, les regards complices devenus amicaux, et la nouvelle vie privée de son ex mari avec une de ses internes.

Elle a vécu avec Derek une belle histoire. Une grande histoire, comme on en voit au cinéma.

Mais leurs vies étaient trop compliquées, toutes tracées. Pas de place pour l'imprévu. Ils étaient jeunes, impétueux, ambitieux…

Au début, ce sont des caractéristiques compatibles avec l'amour. Mais pas avec le temps.

Il a fini par la délaisser. Elle l'a trahi. Il est parti. Elle l'a suivi. Il est revenu. Elle l'a laissé choisir. Ils ont divorcés.

Addison a eu un amant.

Un ami amant.

Le meilleur ami de son mari, Mark Sloan.

Encore un chirurgien.

Il était là quand elle en avait besoin et petit à petit, malgré tous ses serments, elle avait succombé.

D'abord pour se venger de l'absence de son mari, puis par choix.

Mais avec Mark, tout était encore plus compliqué. Il aimait papillonner. Il n'avait ni la maturité, ni la stabilité de Derek.

Il aurait pu faire un bon père… Peut-être… dans quelques années. Parfois, elle s'en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit au moment crucial.

Aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu être mère.

Mais après réflexion, elle ne regrettait pas. Mark et elle, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

Addison a eu une aventure.

En dehors des deux hommes de sa vie, elle s'est laissée aller.

Une fois.

Une brève liaison.

Avec Alex Karev, un de ses internes.

Comme si l'histoire devait se répéter.

Comme si, inexplicablement, elle était prisonnière du milieu médical.

Une histoire d'attirance, doublée d'une peur de s'engager, avait suffit à la pousser dans les bras du jeune homme. Quelques minutes, à peine une heure.

Et au final, une relation morte née.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais envisagé de construire quoique ce soit avec lui. Seulement, ils auraient pu aller plus loin, marcher côte à côte quelques temps. Mais Alex en avait décidé autrement…

Aujourd'hui, Addison a eu le béguin.

Comme une petite collégienne.

Comme lorsqu'elle a rencontré Derek.

Comme lorsqu'on est encore naïf et plein d'espoir sur l'avenir.

Durant son mariage, lorsqu'elle était encore heureuse, elle n'avait jamais été tentée d'aller voir ailleurs.

Le jour où elle avait commencé à se sentir seule, elle s'était retournée vers un ami. Et quand elle avait eu peur de réellement s'engager, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un interne.

Au final, elle n'avait que très peu d'expérience avec la gente masculine.

Elle n'avait rien du profil type de la mangeuse d'hommes.

Elle s'effrayait même d'avoir trouvé ce Peter Finch plutôt attirant.

Certes, aujourd'hui, un baiser n'est plus gage d'union, mais rien que de repenser à leur étreinte dans l'escalier, elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après ces mois passés au Seattle Grace, le docteur Addison Montgomery dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle approchait de la quarantaine… seule.

Célibataire.

Sans attaches.

« Sans attaches »… une petite phrase qui ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête et qui, tournée et retournée dans tous les sens, l'obligeait à reconsidérer avec intérêt la proposition de Naomi.

Los Angeles lui offrait de nouvelles perspectives. Peut-être un nouveau départ dans sa vie.

Mettre enfin, une bonne fois pour toute, Derek et Mark à l'écart de sa vie.

S'éloigner pour réapprendre à vivre.

C'était peut-être la dernière chance qui lui restait pour tout recommencer…

**FIN**


End file.
